The Cruse of the Instant Mashed Potatoes
by Lila-Takahashi
Summary: Yugi and Atemu walked down the dark creepy alleyway. They were heading home after seeing a movie. Yugi was tightly wrapped around Atemu’s arm, enjoying the moment of Atemu’s company. That’s when it happened a... contiued inside...
1. Chapter 1

The Cruse of the Instant Mashed Potatoes

A Yugioh comedy/and whatever I could think of…

(I got this idea for this story while I was talking to my friend over the phone and eating Instant Mashed Potatoes…and gravy yum… this story is what I call pure stupidity at 12:50 a.m…)

A/N –I do not own Yugioh

Rating for language, and pure Stupidity…Enjoy

Chapter 1

Summary Yugi and Atemu walked down the dark creepy alleyway. They were heading home after seeing a movie. Yugi was tightly wrapped around Atemu's arm, enjoying the moment of Atemu's company. That's when it happened a thing of Instant Mashed Potatoes took Yugi from Atemu's grip. OH MY GOD WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT…read to find out.

Chapter 1

Yugi looked up at Atemu, he was humming a TM Revolution song. He was glad that Atemu took him out on this date. It was their first date since they told everyone that they were going out. At first everyone was shocked that they were going out and they at first did not expect them but soon they grew to understand them and accept them. _I am sure glad that everyone accepts us…_thought Yugi. Atemu stopped to look at the sky that caused Yugi to almost walk into the road. "Yugi!" screamed Atemu as he pulled Yugi back beside him but Yugi took a trip and landed n a puddle. " Yugi you have to stop daydreaming you'll going to get hurt," said Atemu as he kissed Yugi on the forehead. " Sorry Atemu… But I'm so happy that we get to go out on a date for the first time," said Yugi so cheerfully.

Atemu smiled down at Yugi. He to was happy that they got to go out on a date. " Yugi its looks like its about to rain so lets hurry up and go home," he said as he took a hold of Yugi's hand they both skipped a crossed the street. Almost getting hit by a car. Yugi tightly grasped Atemu's hand when the car went by them. " Hey Atemu I know a shortcut through a dark alley…if you want to take…we don't have to…I do not like any ways it gives me the chills," said Yugi with a squeaky voice. " Yugi you'll have to get over your fears… so why don't we take it and besides Yugi I'll be right beside you," Atemu said with a reassuring smile. Yugi smiled back. He was a little scared thou but he trusted Atemu with all of his heart. So he followed Atemu.

Before they got to the alley Atemu had stop to buy a box of Instant Mashed Potatoes from an old lady that was standing on the sidewalk trying to sell boxes. So he bought a box to help out the old lady. But he did not know the box of Instant Mashed Potatoes was radioactive. " Atemu that was so kind of you to buy a box of Instant Mashed Potatoes from that old lady," said Yugi as he cuddled up to his arm. Atemu patted Yugi on his head and tossed the box of Instant Mashed Potatoes into a trashed can. Soon rain started to down pour down and the Instant Mashed Potatoes started to grow and it has a green glow to it. Soon it grew to a huge size and slowly followed Atemu and Yugi down the alleyway slowly but surly.

"Atemu I have a bad feeling about walking down this alleyway…I just do not feel safe right know," said Yugi frighten. Atemu let out a sigh and stopped walking so he could face Yugi. " Yugi nothing is going to you when I'm with you," he said as he kissed Yugi on the lips. At that time a trash can tip over behind them and when Atemu looked to see what it was Instant Mashed Potatoes swooped and grabbed Yugi. Atemu looked at Yugi to tell him that it was nothing and only to be confronted by Instant Mashed Potatoes that was holding onto Yugi. Instant Mashed Potatoes started to hit Atemu. Soon Atemu fell to the ground unconscious. " You just got Mashed… muhahahaha," said Instant Mashed Potatoes who had an every evil smile on his face.

Yugi looked up at his captive with fear. " Don't worry my love I'll take good care of you," said Instant Mashed Potatoes with a lustful tone of voice. Yugi tried to get away but the Instant Mashed Potatoes but it held him very tightly and very close to it. Yugi looked down at his beloved Atemu who was certainly unconscious and lying face first in the ground. " Are you worried about him my love… he'll be fine," said Instant Mashed Potatoes as he placed a golden tiara over Yugi's head. (I know I got that from Inuyashsa) "Now my love well you come with me?" asked Instant Mashed Potatoes. " Yes my master I will come with you," said Yugi with gleaming eyes (god damnit I got that from Inuyashsa again). Instant Mashed Potatoes let out a laugh of joy and in an instant he and Yugi disappeared into the night skies.

Yugi was taken to an abandon warehouse that was on the outskirts of Domino. " My beloved Yugi we are home,' said Instant Mashed Potatoes as he patted Yugi on the head. Leaving a small pile of mashed potatoes on his head. Yugi smiled at his captive lustfully. He had a craving for mashed potatoes. " My beloved Yugi I can't wait for are wedding day soon you will belong to me for ever and no one can take you from me," said Instant Mashed Potatoes as he groped Yugi. Yugi let out a soft moan of pleasure as Instant Mashed Potatoes groped him down there. Instant Mashed Potatoes smiled as he watched the pleasure sweep over Yugi's face. Good he is mine now thought Instant Mashed Potatoes as he smiled even more.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cruse of the Instant Mashed Potatoes

A Yugioh comedy/and whatever I could think of…

A/N –I do not own Yugioh, or the song Listen to your heart by DHT

Rating for language, and pure Stupidity…Enjoy

Chapter 2

Atemu woke up 3 days later lying in a hospital bed surround by his friends. " Hey Atemu good to see your up… all you were saying in your sleep was damn those mashed potatoes it took Yugi way… the hospital people were about to put you in the mental hospital…" said Joey who gave Atemu a pat on the back. Tea stood there smiling at Atemu. "Hey guys… Tea why are you smiling?" asked Atemu. " I'm so glad that you're alright," she said as she hugged him very tightly. " Tea Yugi is missing and you're glad," said Trsiton as he gave Atemu a half of hug. " No, no that's not what I meant. I meant that I glad that Atemu is still safe… and he could start helping us looking for Yugi…" said Tea as she rubbed the back of her head. Atemu just gave her a look that made her take a seat. " Hey Atemu do you have any idea in who took Yugi?" asked Joey. Atemu was about to tell them who took Yugi but he stopped him self from telling them. He did not want to sound crazy in front of his friends.

After a talking to his friends a nurse came in telling them that visiting hours are over. So he waved goodbye to his friends and Atemu thoughts went back to the night when Instant Mashed Potatoes kidnapped Yugi. _How could I have let Yugi out of my arms… and to a thing of Instant Mashed Potatoes_ thought Atemu. He let out a sigh and lay back onto his bed. " Yugi why did it take you and not me," whispered Atemu to himself. He placed his hand over his heart and started to sing, " I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea. You've built a love but that loves falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye, pause Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea. They're swept away and nothing is what is seems, the feeling of belonging to your dreams. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye," sang Atemu as he looked out the window.

Yugi looked up at the ceiling of the warehouse; at first he thought he heard a familiar voice calling out to him, but he just shook his head and continued feeding Instant Mashed Potatoes grapes from his mouth. " My servant fetch me some more wine," said Instant Mashed Potatoes with a drunken look on his face. " Yes my master I'll be right back with your wine," said Yugi who had a blank look in his eyes. He ran off to grab the bottle of wine. Instant Mashed Potatoes looked down at its body and notice it was taking shape of a human's body. " My master you are turning into a human I see," as Yugi poured him some more red wine he found. " Yes I noticed my beloved Yugi," said Instant Mashed Potatoes as he took a sip of the red wine. Yugi could see his body of Instant Mashed Potatoes slowly dissolving into a human body. _Just a few more things to do and I'll be restored back to my old self_ thought Instant Mashed Potatoes with a smile. Yugi laid his head down on the Instant Mashed Potatoes lap and let out a happily sigh of relief.

The next day Atemu was let out of the hospital. Duke came up and picked him up. Atemu did not speak on the ride home. He knew his friends would think there's something wrong with him if he told them what really happen to Yugi. " So Atemu did you hear about Pegasus… he disappeared again and no one can find him weird ain't it" said duke as he pulled into the game shop driveway. " No what happen to him?" asked Atemu as he got out the car and slammed the door shut on his fingers. " GOD DAMN IT that fucking hurts," shouted Atemu as he quickly opened up the car door so he could get his fingers out. "Atemu are you ok?" asked Duke as he rushed over to him and blew on his finger that Atemu crushed in the door. " Ummm… Duke what are you dong?" asked Atemu as he looked over at Duke but only to pull quickly away from him. Duke's body was oddly shape and different colors as well. " Du…Duke what's wrong with you? Asked Atemu with a quivering voice. He walked backwards into Tea who was also oddly shaped and different colors. " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" shouted Atemu as he dashed to the side when he saw Joey and Trsiton was the same way.

Atemu took off running away from the game shop. He was wondering what the hell was going on with his friends. _Yugi I'm coming for you…and I have to get away from my friends,_ thought Atemu as he ran straight into a building. " Oooowwwww" cried Atemu as he peeled himself off the building side. " Next time I'll watch out were I run," said Atemu as he slowly walked down street as he rubbed his head. He started down the street following his gut to where he thinks Yugi is being held.

Yugi once again popped his head up because he thought he heard his name being called again. "What is it my love," asked Instant Mashed Potatoes as he wrapped a bathrobe around his newly formed body. Yugi looked at him with shock. " My master you got a body know… why do you look so familiar to me?" asked Yugi with amazement as he started to play with the tie to the bathrobe. " Yugi boy please stop playing with that your going to make it fall down," said Instant Mashed Potatoes as he patted Yugi on the head. " But master is that not what you want?" asked Yugi with puppy eyes. Instant Mashed Potatoes just let out a laugh.

Atemu could feel Yugi's spirit getting closer. So he knew that Yugi was close by, but he could not figure out why he was on the outskirts of town. He took a stop at a warehouse that was empty. Atemu could feel Yugi's spirit coming from the inside. _Yugi I'm coming for you_ thought Atemu as he busted through the door only to see Yugi with.

Atemu could not believe his eyes Yugi was with Pegasus. " What the hell is going on here?" asked Atemu with bewilderment. " Oh Atemu so you finally got here… it took you a long time to get here," said Pegasus who pulled out a knife and struck Yugi with it. " NNNNOOO!" cried Atemu with pain in his voice. " Your too late Yugi's dead," said Pegasus. He let out a very evil laugh and Atemu fell down to his knees crying saying Yugi's name over and over.

" Atemu! Atemu! Wake up your only having a bad dream," shouted Yugi as he shook Atemu trying to get him up. Atemu slowly opened his eyes and looked at Yugi.

" Yugi! Your Alive," said Atemu as he tackled Yugi and pinned him down on the bed and kissed him all over the face. " Yeah… I'm alive why shouldn't I be alive?" asked Yugi with a weird look in his eyes. Atemu smiled at Yugi as he kissed him all over the face and the neck. " Ok, ok Atemu I get you'll love me now can you get off of me your crushing me," said Yugi with a laugh.

Atemu got off of Yugi and sat down on the corner of the bed looking at a bowl of half eaten of instant mashed potatoes. " Wow I got that dream from this…a bowl of half eaten mashed potatoes!" said Atemu with anger in his tone of voice. " What do you mean a dream?" asked Yugi as he rubbed Atemu's back. So Atemu told him about his dream and how a thing of Instant Mashed Potatoes kidnapped him. Yugi started to laugh at Atemu when he finished his story. Atemu just looked at him with a very evil glare bur Yugi place a kiss on Atemu's cold wet lips. They lay back down in the bed and went to sleep.

The End… or is it the end


End file.
